A Father's Lies
by Therandomer5000
Summary: Leonardo learns of their true origin story but how will he react? What will become of the Hamato family? One-shot R&R x


**Hey! Another one-shot! Wow! So this is just another take on the boys origin story and another way their lives could have gone.**

**I mean, you can flame me if you want but this was just for a bit of fun.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**A Father's Lies**

It was a peaceful night in New York. Four brothers were sitting together in the pit within their home under the big apple, silence surrounded them as they waited for one of them to finally talk.

Tomorrow they would end the feud between Oroku Saki and Hamato Yoshi. Tomorrow, they fight the Shredder to the bitter end.

They were nervous, they were only sixteen-year-old boys and they could die tomorrow.

Leonardo was watching over his younger brothers, putting a hand on shoulders and shells whenever it looked like they were losing to their thoughts. Comforting them the way a guardian would. He knew he should be sending them to bed, but they would never sleep.

"Leonardo" Called a voice from the dojo, Leo looked over in the direction and caught Raphael's sudden scowl. "Will you come here for a moment?"

"Hai" Leonardo called back as he went to stand up, his brothers' expressions stopped him.

"Don't listen to him" Raph snarled quietly, "If he's gonna give you another speech about completing the mission no matter what then. Don't. Listen. To. Him."

"You're a good leader Leo" Donnie piped up, "Whatever he says… We fight tomorrow as brothers and if we don't kill Saki then it's ok"

Mikey was surprisingly silent, but his eyes said everything.

Leo smirked at his protective little brothers.

"Relax, everything will be ok"

But he had a bad feeling in his chest that told him that may not be true.

He walked into the dojo to find his Sensei kneeling with his eyes closed before his old family picture, Leo knelt nearby him but didn't say anything.

"You are a good brother to them" Splinter nodded; Leo felt very uneasy. "Do you remember what the plan is for once we have defeated Shredder?"

"You will rescue Miwa and together we will go to Japan so she can visit her mother's grave" Leo frowned.

"You four will not be coming with us" Splinter wouldn't look at the eldest.

"Oh" Leo shifted before smiling. "That's ok, you're probably wanting to make up for lost time"

"Yes" Splinter nodded, he continued to stare at the photo. "There is something on your mind Leonardo. There has been for a long time… Tonight… Tonight I beg you to finally ask me your questions"

Leo stared at his master in surprise, his father had always shut him up when he tried to ask his questions. Almost like he was afraid to answer them.

"Ok" Leonardo smirked, "It's dumb… You can tell me it's dumb"

"Ask"

"Just… our origin story has bothered me for a while" Leo bowed his head, "You say you bought us as pets and due to a mishap with the Kraang we were all mutated by accident, then you decided to raise us as sons… Was it all really an accident? Like… Is our existence literally just because of a mistake that could have been avoided?"

He gazed at his father as the old man cringed.

"You are smarter than you think" Splinter whispered; Leo gasped.

"No… No Father, say I'm being silly!"

"I am no father to you" The old rat sighed; tears filled his eyes. "You are right Leonardo; I fabricated that story"

Leo stared at his father, waiting for an explanation.

"When I came to New York I did have a run in with the Kraang but… that was not our mutation. I watched them mutate a pigeon in the dead of night and saw what such a simple bird could become. I was shocked but it sparked an idea in me. I was so distraught and… and angry with Saki for what he did, I wanted revenge more than anything in the world. I stole a canister of mutagen from the Kraang and ran, I intended to build my own mutant army and travel back to Japan to end Shredder and his Foot clan. I bought you four just to test it on and it worked beautifully, I also bought four rats but that's where it all went wrong. The rats escaped but not before spilling the mutagen on me, turning me into this"

Leo couldn't process what he was hearing.

"S-So… You just had us four? Just four mutants?"

"Yes, Originally I was going to dispose of you but… I hoped it would still work. I would train you and then when you turned eighteen, I would take you four to Japan to kill Saki… Only…" Splinter closed his eyes as if in pain. "I could never have predicted that you boys would become such close brothers and look at me as if I was a father to you. That is why I put you in charge, you could be their guardian while I trained you all to become warriors"

"You never saw us as your children, did you?" Leo asked horrified, "You only ever saw us as soldiers in your stupid war which we had no part in!"

Leonardo leapt to his feet and stared pacing.

"H-How could you be so heartless? You're just as bad as Saki!"

"I never wanted the pain of having a child again" Yoshi tried, "But then you boys started going topside and… and Shredder came here, we found out he had my daughter this entire time… I never intended for you four to fight him so soon- "

"You still wanted us just to fight him!" Leo growled. "WE THOUGHT OF YOU AS A FATHER! HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Keep your voice down Leonardo! Your brothers must not find out until after the fight!" Splinter stood up quickly and reached out towards his student.

"You think we're fighting for you now? After all that's come to light?" Leo gaped before laughing coldly. "Not a chance! I'm not letting my brothers die for a liar! For a father they never had!"

"You must fight! Do you know what Shredder will do to you four if you let him take over the city?" Splinter snapped. "He's a madman, you four are in too deep! He wants you dead, he won't care that you don't fight for me anymore, he'll only care that you did once!"

"My brothers are amazing" Leo breathed before screaming at his mentor, "MY BROTHERS ARE AMAZING AND SPECIAL! THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS! THEY DON'T DESERVE WHAT YOU'VE CAUSED!"

"You are right" Yoshi hugs himself. "I'm sorry Leonardo… Truly- "

"You never planned on coming back for us either did you?" Leo asked, his heart ached with the betrayal. "You and Miwa were gonna run off to Japan and leave us here, never to return"

The rat said nothing which told Leo what he wanted to know.

"That's it" Leo growls, "I'm taking my brothers away, we're getting away from you and this stupid feud. We'll fight for what we believe, and we'll never see you again"

Leonardo begin to march away to fetch his brothers, but Splinter grabs his arm.

"Let go" Leo begins to cry; salty tears soak into his mask. "LET GO OF ME!"

"No" Splinter swallowed heavily, his own tears running down the fur on his face, "If you leave with your brothers now, they'll never forgive you! You will be the one who took them from their home and the man they thought of as a parent."

"I'll tell them the truth" Leo cried as he struggled. "Like you should have done from the start!"

"I regret everything I have done to you four" Splinter cries gently as he pulls at Leo's arm, "Truly I am"

He watches Leonardo look away from him as more sobs wrack his body.

"Just fight with me tomorrow Leonardo, together we will put an end to this war and go our separate ways! You four can stay here in your home and I will leave!"

"Why should I fight?" Leo pants,

"Because if Shredder is gone, he cannot hurt your brothers ever again" Yoshi explained quietly, and he knew he'd hit the nail on the head. Leonardo sagged before falling to his knees in misery.

"I hate you" Leo sobbed. "I HATE YOU!"

Yoshi raised his staff to punish the boy for such harsh words, he couldn't have the boy revealing everything to his other students but he hesitated. He had caused this, the boy wouldn't tell the others. He would protect them. The dojo door opened, and the three little brothers rushed in only to freeze at the scene. They stared up into Splinter's face in horror at the raised staff about to hit their crying brother who he still had a firm grip on.

"What-" Donnie breathes.

"What the hell is going on?" Raph demands as he leads his brothers to the still sobbing Leo's side.

"Leo?" Mikey fusses as he pushes his face in front of his brother's "What's going on? Are you ok?"

Leo looks at Mikey and forces himself to calm down, he looks up at his Sensei. The staff finally lowers.

"Leonardo" He warns, the brothers stare at him in shock. Their father had never sounded so frightening.

The brothers help Leonardo to his feet, he looks straight into Splinter's eyes with a cold, straight face. They had only seen him look that way in front of Shredder.

"We will fight with you tomorrow" Leo grounds out before pulling out his katana and thrusting it to his father's neck, the rat tenses at the metal against his fur.

"L-Leo" The brothers gasp.

"But" Leo continues. "If any of my brothers get so much as knocked out tomorrow I. Will. Kill. You. Do I make myself clear?"

"You wouldn't" Splinter growls but chokes as the blade presses closer.

"Try me" The eldest growls. "I mean it Hamato Yoshi. We will fight tomorrow; you will take your daughter and we will never see you again. Swear it."

There's a tense moment of silence.

"I swear" Splinter chokes out. Leo nods once before sheathing his katana. Both are shaking with rage and sorrow.

"Come" Leo calls to his brothers before leading them out of the dojo, "We need our sleep. Our lives begin tomorrow"

The brothers follow Leonardo to his room.

"Seriously Leo" Raph growls once the door is shut. "You better start explaining what the hell is going on"

"Did he hurt you?" Donnie asks as he looks over his brother,

"He was gonna!" Mikey squeaks, "We saw him about to hit you!"

Raphael watches them check their brother only to find no physical damage.

Leo is clearly still struggling with whatever happened back in the dojo.

"I'm not sure you'll believe me" He whispers, the brothers tense. This was serious.

"Talk to us" Raph nods,

Leonardo tells his brothers everything that night, he watches as they each break down. He watches as Raphael swears and threatens before demanding they no longer fight tomorrow. He watches Mikey cry and fall apart. He watches Donatello sit in stunned silence as his big brain tries to explain the events to him.

Then a wave of exhaustion washes over the four, they sit in silence once more. All tears eventually dried up.

Leonardo scoops all three younger brothers into his arms and holds them close.

"We'll be ok" He whispers, "The four of us will be fine without him. We don't need that heartless liar"

They simply nod.

Eventually the four fall asleep together, Leo wasn't ready to be the guardian of his brothers, but he was going to try his best.

If he survived the battle that is.

* * *

**I'm sorry if your a Splinter fan, just wanted to try out this little idea!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it! xx**


End file.
